It's Sonic, love
by Sandrasandrah
Summary: Sonic went missing and Julian is desperate trying to find him but the giant squid of ignorance he calls his boyfriend just wants to get into his pants. Based off lisar-malfoy prompt about CP Coulter's Dalton.


_AN: Good morning, hi, hello! This is a(nother) Jogan/Julogan/Light story I wrote based on lisar-malfoy's prompt about Sonic went missing and everybody trying to find him._

_So thank you lisar-malfoy! I hope you guys enjoy this!_

* * *

><p>"Logan?"<p>

Julian opened the prefect's dorm door quickly with a shaky hand. He was looking frantically everywhere, exploring every corner of the room with his eyes full of concern.

"Good, you get my text" the blond jumped off the bed and began to unbutton his white shirt "I've been dying. Now, take off your pants" a lustful smile appeared in his face while approaching his boyfriend.

"No, Logan, not now!" Julian shoved Logan away when he was determined to lick his neck. The blond met Julian's eyes for a second and he could tell something was wrong.

"Jules?" The actor was on his knees looking under Logan's bed "Is everything okay?"

"It's just that…" he never had stopped moving; he was everywhere, moving furniture from his original places, looking through the shelves, stretching his neck to get a better view "I can't find Sonic"

Logan stood still for a while trying to absorb the words, trying to get the problem. He laughed in relief "Oh, well…" and walked towards Julian, took him by the hips and smirked in his ear, biting it "The pants, sweetie"

"Logan!" The actor turned to face the lusted boy who was clearly annoyed with his attitude. He begged him with his eyes to stop and then shook his head a little continuing the search "Sonic? Sonic, where are you?"

The blond snorted buttoning his shirt again "Gee, Jules, it's a stupid hedgehog, I'll buy you another one tomorrow" he rolled his eyes; sometimes Julian could be so melodramatic…

"Fuck!" he threw a pillow into the carpet and frowned frustrated "Logan, you are such a dick!"

"I am not a dick" he drew an evil smile on his face and raised an eyebrow "I want yours, though"

The shorter guy tilted his head and looked at the blonde's expression in disbelief. He wanted to kill Logan for being a jackass, an insensitive jackass.

"God, Logan, I cannot believe you!" he was breathing harder, rage in his eyes "Sonic is missing and all you want to do is me? You are a cold-hearted hormonal bitch!"

Logan's jaw dropped, Julian had never reacted that way for anything, and this was absolutely ridiculous. Now he was insulting him?

"Okay, Larson, calm down!" he sighed irritated and went to his bed murmuring "it's just a stupid hedgehog…"

A soft object crashed with strength into Logan's head after his comment "It's not a stupid hedgehog!" a voice cried behind him "You don't get it, do you?" Logan turned around pressing his lips trying to control his rage "It's Sonic. It's my Sonic. That's the only living thing that was by my side every time I needed someone! In my trailer, in my room… He was always there! He put up with my shit when I couldn't take yours anymore! He's my pet: I take care of him, I feed him, I play with him, he means something to me! And if you can't understand that he's not just a stupid hedgehog to me, then…" he didn't know how to end that sentence, he didn't know how to continue looking Logan's eyes. He just hated him so much right now…

Julian made an annoyed growl before storming out of the door. He still needed to find Sonic. He couldn't be that far, right?

But the other guy remained motionless, deep in thought. He wanted to go after Jules, hold his hand and apologize for being so insensitive. He got it: Sonic had been with him for almost two years. He remembered the afternoon Julian introduced him to the little animal by waking up with it sniffing his face. The brown-haired was always excited talking about Sonic, he was so attached to him, that he understood. He understood why he'd said that he was always there for him: Derek found out about Julian's feeling just four months ago; his fellow actors weren't aware of him being bisexual; and Logan, well, Logan was the problem. He just had Sonic.

He went to his bathroom and took a quick look. Then he sighed and made a call.

"Hey, D? Yeah, Sonic is missing; can you check in… oh, Jules went there already? Fine… Yeah…" he was pressing the bridge of his nose, eyes closed "Yeah, I'll take a look outside so…yes, I'll need a hand"

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Stupid thorn!" Derek yelled placing his index finger into his mouth sucking the tiny blood droplet "Logan, it's not in here, can we please…"<p>

"Shut up, Derek" Logan's hair was messy, with some leafs on it after searching through the bushes "He means a lot to Jules"

"Okay, 'boyfriend', I'll get it" Derek joked sitting on the grass examining his finger "if you find Sonic, Julian will reward you" he smirked "Huge reward"

Logan glared at Derek but said nothing. It wasn't entirely a lie what he'd just said.

Meanwhile, two guys came from behind calmly, Derek looked at them and they shook their heads.

"Damn it" Derek sighed "Stupid hedgehog…"

"It's not stupid, D…." the blond was trying to take off all the small leafs on his head.

"Well, we talked to Kurt and Reed," Evan said "they said they'll help"

"And Blaine and Bailey" Ethan added, looking how the green things on Logan's head started to fall "We might need some extra help"

Dalton was huge. Sonic was not. The blond guy was grateful about the Tweedles curiosity when they looked at the two friends on his knees searching for something. They were happy to look for Sonic _"Oh! A hedgehog? Really?" "And his name is Sonic?"_ They were excited, they wanted to help, they wanted to hold a hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Julian sat down on his bed, his hands holding his heavy head. He felt defeated. It was getting darker so there wouldn't be a chance to find Sonic now. It was a loss cause.<p>

He tried not to cry. As Logan said, it was a stupid hedgehog after all. That little animal didn't feel what Julian had felt, he didn't cry with him when he spend all the night sobbing for love, how could he? Stupid hedgehog.

And now that he wanted to cry, Sonic wasn't there to _not _cry with him. Maybe Logan was right. A new hedgehog could be the solution. He just had to apologize to him for the yells and the pillow in his head thing.

But not now, now he wanted to sleep.

"Hey Jules!" A voice was announced from the outside, a sing-song tone in his voice too happy for the situation. A boy entered the room with a grin Julian didn't need to see to know it was there.

"Not now Logan" he said in a soft voice, still looking down. A pair of black polished shoes came to his sight.

"I thought you might like to see this"

Could it be?

Julian didn't have the strength to look up, he was afraid he might get disappointed.

He felt miserable already.

How did he escape in the first place?

"Oh, come on Larson!" Logan sounded too excited "You're telling me that I found Sonic and you don't wanna see him anymore?" he snorted.

Julian raised his head slowly, wasn't sure if he'd listen correctly. And there he was: A tall figure with the happiest face the actor had never seen, holding a tiny box in his hand from where a curious little animal emerged sniffing the air.

"Sonic?" the brunet asked in disbelief staring at the box, he looked up and a pair of crystal green eyes confirmed his doubt. A Cheshire smile appeared in his face while he stood up holding his little pet tight "Logan, you….-?"

"Now, you have to be careful, okay?" he interrupted his boyfriend without taking the grin of his face "I found it by the graveyard. I even had to convince Dwight he wasn't a demon for like half an hour" he frowned at the memory of the endless conversation with the hunter. Dwight had already unpacked his exorcism equipment when Logan found it.

"You are amazing, Lo" The smile was wider now, it couldn0t even fit in Julian's face. He came closer and kissed Logan in the cheek, tenderly.

"Oh, well" Jules sat down on the bed playing with little Sonic. Logan shrugged "things you put up to when you really love somebody"

Julian stopped the silly game he was playing with Sonic and looked carefully at the boy in front of him. He looked so casual, hands in his pockets balancing from heel to toes. Like the last thing he said was the normal thing in the world.

"Logan Wright" he frowned amused "Are you telling me that you love me?"

Logan snapped out at the sudden accusation. He tried to remember his words exactly but his brain had stopped working. It was unconscious, something more to himself than to anyone else, he… he…

Oh, who was he kidding.

"Because" the tiny animal wanted to leave Julian's hands and explore somewhere else but his owner held him tighter not looking away from Logan's scared eyes "that would be the first time" he smirked.

The blond sighed in defeat; he shrugged "Fine, Larson. I love you. Whatever. Don't make a big deal about it" he bit his lip trying not to smile.

He just told his boyfriend he loves him.

Julian stood up leaving the hedgehog alone in the bed. He came close to Logan "I'll put Sonic away right now," his expression turned into an evil grin "I'll lock the door," his hand was touching Lo's toned firmed chest "turn all the volume from the radio up" Logan laughed and grabbed the actor by the waist but he didn't have to pull him closer, Julian was already pressing his stomach against his; he leaned even more until he reached Logan's earlobe and whispered "and then you're gonna love what'll come next"

"We'll finally have sex?" Logan teased, he already knew the answer.

The actor pulled off a little to make sure his boyfriend was looking to his mocking expression.

"I believe the term is '_making love'_" he smirked with a seductive tone at the last word.

Logan laughed again pulling Jules closer.

"Oh, shut up"

He felt happy, like the happiest man alive.

And he was about to get lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like it. Then again, sorry about my stupid english. It's awful.<strong>


End file.
